The Pretear's Wish
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: (Based off of the anime) During a date with her new boyfriend Hayate, Himeno realizes something she's been longing for. MUCH better than it sounds.


**_Disclaimer: Pretear and its characters belong to the original creator_**

**_First attempt at a Pretear fic. I tried to make it as short as possible because whenever I write long fics, they tend to drag on forever. Please pardon any grammar issues and OOC-ness. This was just a little idea I threw together so I'm sure it won't be as good as my other fics. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless.  
_**

* * *

_Nghhhh...This isn't fair. It just isn't fair! _Himeno looked around, envious at the never-ending couples that stood on both sides of her and her boyfriend Hayate as they strolled through the city on one of their weekly dates.

Ever since the defeat of the Princess of Disaster, Himeno's life had returned to being peaceful. She still hung out with the Leafe Knights, got along with her family, and best of all; went out on dates with Hayate at least once a week. Kei had instructed that they do so if they wanted to maintain a healthy romantic relationship. Hayate had cursed at the idea, but when he saw the excited look on his girlfriend's face at the mention of a "date", the tsundere man softened up. And so, here the two were. Out on the most self-proclaimed romantic day of the year: Valentine's Day.

Thus why there were so many couples out and about today. The two of them had only been outside for an hour, and Himeno swore she'd already seen at least 100 other couples. All of them were either kissing, hugging, flirting, or doing all three. Meanwhile, Himeno simply walked beside the stoic Hayate on their way to the restaurant t they had made reservations at a day ago.

The Pretear's pink eyes wandered over to a particularly lovey-dovey couple to the right of them. She could barely hear what the couple was saying to each other, but it sounded like sweet somethings that she secretly wished Hayate would tell her. While it was true that she and Hayate had begun going out four months ago, the wind-knight had yet to tell her that he loved her. Then again, Himeno herself hadn't confessed to him either. At least, not to his face.

"Why...Why can't Hayate and I be a little more romantic like these people? I mean, I don't wanna be one of the overbearing, disgustingly loving couples but it would be nice if we could hold hands or something..." Without thinking, the girl mumbled aloud her inner thoughts.

Fortunately, her tone was quiet enough to where Hayate didn't catch onto what she had just said. Instead, the handsome man flashed a look down at her, "What was that?"

Himeno felt her face turn the same color as her hair while she forced out a nervous smile and waved her hands about like a weirdo, "Oh, nothing! Just thinking about...w-what I'm gonna have to eat when we get to the restaurant!"

Hayate shrugged off her response, used to Himeno's odd nature by now, "Whatever you say..."

Himeno continued to look around at the couples, sighing silently and contemplating on how nice it would be if Hayate would be that sweet on her, if only once. She didn't want anything special, or for Hayate to start acting like a totally different person. She just wanted a little bit more romance in their relationship. But with Hayate being the type to get embarrassed easily, asking for more romance might be too much.

_Then again, maybe I'm just being too greedy. I mean, just being with Hayate makes me so happy. How can I wish for anything more...? _Himeno unthinkingly stopped in her tracks, letting her eyes fall to the ground. It was true that she grateful just remaining by Hayate's side. He had already been so kind to her so many times ever since they'd met. That should be enough...right?

"Himeno?"

The girl was pulled out of her thoughts when she looked up to see Hayate holding open the door to the restaurant they had finally arrived at. The Pretear instantly sweat-dropped, embarrassed that she had zoned out without realizing it, "Oh, sorry, Hayate!"

Himeno lowered her head and walked through the door. Hayate frowned knowingly down at his girlfriend before following her inside. Once they were seated at a table, Hayate caught Himeno zoning out yet again. He gave a small smile and stood up, "I'm going to the restroom. Be right back."

The chipper teen grinned cutely at her boyfriend, "Okay. Take your time."

After the blue-haired knight had vanished from the girl's sight, Himeno let the smile fade faster than it had appeared. She noticed that the restaurant seemed to be just as crowded with lovey-dovey couples as outside was.

_Geez, they're everywhere...I guess I'll just do my best to ignore them. _But Himeno couldn't stop her eyes from locking onto a particular pair that was seated at the table across from her. The man had long dark hair that reminded her of Hayate's. The girl was smiling and giggling like an idiot as her lover stroked her cheek and pressed kisses to her hand. Himeno felt a lump form in her throat when she read the man's lip movements that formed the three words every girl longed to hear.

"...Wow." Despite her vow to ignore the couples and not be greedy with wishing for more romance, Himeno couldn't help but feel jealous...and somehow, a little bit lonely.

Unknown to Kaoru's daughter, an unfamiliar man dressed in waiter attire appeared at the table. Without thinking, Himeno spewed out "Sorry, we're not ready to order" in a bored tone. The man sweated a little and pointed at the door leading to the restaurant's patio.

"I have been instructed to lead you outside for your meal, ma'am." Was the only explanation Himeno got from the stranger.

She frowned in confusion. Lead her outside for their meal? But Hayate had told her when they arrived that he wanted to eat inside as it would be less of a hassle.

"Um...I'm sorry, but I think you may have mistaken me for someone else. My boyfriend and I were just seated so..." However, the waiter ignored Himeno and pulled her up from her chair. The karate expert shot an annoyed glare at him, "Hey, I just told you that we were just seated. You have the wrong-"

"Your name is Himeno, correct?" He asked and she nodded, "Then please follow me."

The waiter started off in the direction of the patio entrance, confusing Himeno even further. She looked from him, to their table, and back to the restroom that Hayate was still in. Himeno was going to protest once again when her eyes looked at the other couples once again. Her heart sunk a little further.

_Oh, what the hell...I'll just go take a look at the patio for kicks. _With that, Himeno followed the waiter to the door. He stepped to the side and motioned for her to go out. The Pretear shrugged and pulled on the handle. As the door opened, the bright light from the outside blinded her.

"Ahh-" When Himeno opened her eyes, her heart stopped instantly at the sight before her. Before the girl had even known what hit her, the plain old restaurant led to what seemed like a new world entirely. The patio area was surrounded by a countless variety of gorgeous flowers, streamers, and expensive furniture. A clash of gold, red, blue, purple, pink, green, and white were scattered around one table that was placed in the center of the area. On the table sat a note and a single flower laying atop it. Himeno walked over and picked up the flower. Her cheeks turned bright red and her eyes welled up with tears.

"...Tulip..." The girl the picked up the note and opened it. It was as if time suddenly stopped when she saw the words "Look to your right" on the paper. The girl looked over to see Hayate dressed in a gorgeous suit with the warmest smile she had ever seen painted on his face. In the knight's hand was what appeared to be a present with a bow wrapped around it. Himeno could say nothing when he handed her the gift. As she tore off the paper, her heart beating at what felt like 30 beats per second, she caught sight of a beautiful blue cloth dazzled with beautiful sparkles. Himeno pulled the cloth out of the package and out dropped a dress. From the bottom of the dress, wrapping upward was a sequence pattern of a tulip flower.

Himeno was about to say something before she was caught off by Hayate's lips pressing against her own. The kiss lasted a good minute before Hayate broke away and pressed another kiss to her cheek. Tears flowed from the baffled girl's eyes like a waterfall.

"H-Hayate...What's going...?"

"Your Valentine's Day gift, dummy. I rented out the entire patio for us to have a romantic lunch all to ourselves." Was all he responded with before gently pulling Himeno into her seat. Hayate placed his hand on his girlfriend's right cheek and pulled her into a somewhat awkward yet loving embrace from behind. Himeno felt the hairs on her neck stand up when she felt his lips press against the tip of her ear. He whispered in the lowest of tones, just loud enough for only her to hear, "Didn't think I'd do anything special for you today, did you? Idiot."

Himeno was still a crying mess but tried to respond to him like she always did when he labeled her as such, "I-I'm not the idiot, i-idiot..." The female was sure her face had never been so red before.

Hayate's smile quickly fell into an amused smirk as he felt her tears wet his own cheek. He gave the corner of her eye a peck before mumbling into her ear one more time, "I love you, Himeno."

Said girl's cries turned into happy snobs as she gripped the dress and tulip in her hands. After a moment, Himeno managed to regain some composure and looked to Hayate. She jumped from her chair and flew into the knight's arms hard.

"Thank you, Hayate...This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me..." She still cried, tightening her grip on him.

Hayate ran his fingers through her short pink locks as he embraced her. Only five words escaped him as he buried his lips into her bands, "Happy Valentines Day, tulip-head."

Earlier that day Himeno had been secretly green with envy at the other couples she'd seen all around her. But as it turned out, Hayate was far more a romantic than any of the other couples could ever hope to be.

* * *

_**Author's Comments: I apologize for the lame/cheesy parts and ending in this. I wanted to make it as short as possible and ended up finishing this when I was very tired. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm sure I messed up on the characters. Even so, thanks to those who read and reviews are appreciated.  
**_


End file.
